renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren's Pecs
:For the song of the same name, click here. "Ren's Pecs" is the fifth episode of the third season of The Ren & Stimpy Show, and aired on December 18, 1993. Characters *Ren *Stimpy *Mr. Horse *Charles Globe (debut) *Fat Guy *Women *Doctor *Nurse Summary After Ren gets picked on by a fat guy with pecs, his dream of pectoral muscles comes true when Stimpy surgically gives his butt fat to Ren's chest after Charles Globe mentions how he got his pecs. Plot Ren and Stimpy are at the beach. Stimpy is sitting reading underneath an umbrella, while Ren is walking around the beach, trying to get women to notice him. While at first he is successful, a large man with muscles comes and insults Ren as a 'little mosquito man' and takes the girls. Stimpy walks up to a sad Ren who tells Stimpy that nobody notices him, but he thinks that if he were to have large, pectoral muscles, he might get attention. Charles Globe, a world famous muscleman, arrives on the shore and tells Ren that he does not have to work out to get pectoral muscles: he can get pectoral muscles by simply taking fat from one part of his body and implanting it into his chest. However, as Ren is skinny, he is unable to have any fat. As Stimpy is an organ donor, he allows Ren to take his glute cells, much to a thankful Ren's delight. The surgery proceeds, with Ren asking Stimpy to save his brain if he dies. Later on, the doctor removes the bandages and Stimpy is left without any buttocks, while Ren is left with large, booming pectoral muscles. Ren decides that the pair should go to the beach. At the beach, Stimpy sits under an umbrella and knits, while Ren walks throughout the beach and gains the attention of women. The large man returns from before and attempts to taunt Ren, but he beats him up with the muscles and throws him into the ocean, getting the attention of two women. Ren tells Stimpy that he and the women are going to take off, and Stimpy realizes that this means that Ren is leaving. Ren attempts to console him, but Stimpy tells him to leave if it is what will make him happy, giving Ren a black muscle tee-shirt he knitted as a parting gift. The pair say goodbye. Because of the muscles, Ren achieves fame and stardom as a successful actor and model. One day, he is at a pool-side lounge, while a waiter brings him his drink. After Ren yells at the waiter, he appears to remember him, but tells him to leave. The waiter is revealed to be Stimpy, who is happy that Ren is happy, despite the cost of their friendship. In a final narration, Ren says that all of his luxuries can be traced back to one friend who he thanks more than anything: Charles Globe. Music Used *''Quiz Organ B'' *''Catfish Row'' *Roman March (title card) Watch Episode Trivia *The episode is featured in the movie Clueless. *One of the few episodes where one of Ren's schemes was a success: in this case, obtaining huge pectoral muscles. *This is also one of several episodes in which Ren is called a mosquito. *This episode is considered a reverse of Season 1's "The Big Shot! and "Stimpy's Big Day." In said episodes, Ren gets upset that Stimpy obtains stardom and wants nothing more than for his friend to return to him and be happy. In this episode, Stimpy takes on Ren's role, wanting nothing more than for Ren to be happy and Ren takes on Stimpy's role, obtaining his dreams of fame and stardom. However, unlike Stimpy, Ren is content being without his friend, while Stimpy wanted Ren back. Ren is more selfish, self-centered and greedier than Stimpy. Also, Ren thanks Charles Globe, instead of Stimpy for the life of fame and fortune, Ren only met Charles Globe once who gave him the idea of transplant, while he knew Stimpy for about his whole entire life who humbly donated his butt fat to makes Ren's muscles. *Also there's a Three Stooges reference in the cartoon from the 1934 Three Stooges short, "Men In Black" (not to be confused with the 1997 comic book-based sci-fi action movie starting Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith) at the hospital with someone announcing "Calling Dr. Howard, Dr. Fine, Dr. Howard!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3